plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Making an Upgrade
Created by: DoubleTake8 Note: Check out his userpage for previous fanfics. Cast *Me *Dr. Zomboss *Butler Zombie *Commander Imp *Balloon Zombie *All the plants so far *Gatling Pea *Twin Sunflower *Winter Melon *Summer Melon *Cob Cannon *Gold Magnet *Gloom-Shroom *Cattail *Spikerock *Mysterious Stranger The Story It was a lovely day outside. All the plants were frolicking on the lawn, riding Lily Pads in the pool, or playing games on the roof. It was fun. Dr. Zomboss has no interest in the outdoors. He was sitting inside his cramped lab, the only light coming from a computer screen, various experiments from downstairs, and a very dim light bulb that obviously needed to be replaced. Then Commander Imp walked into the room with Balloon Zombie. "Where were you?" Dr. Zomboss yelled at the two "I found Balloon Zombie frolicking outside." Commander Imp replied "FROLICKING!!!" Dr. Zomboss replied in anger. "Um...yes?" Balloon Zombie replied. "DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT I SAID ABOUT OUTDOORS?!" Dr. Zomboss replied furiously. "That you should actually go outside for once to realize what you've been missing?" Balloon Zombie replied. "NO!" Dr. Zomboss fired back "OUTDOORS ARE A COMPLETE WASTE OF TIME AND SHOULD BE AVOIDED ENTIRELY UNLESS ON ATTACKS!!" For the next 2 hours, Dr. Zomboss was scolding Balloon Zombie. "OKAY!" he said "AS YOUR PUNSIHMENT FOR INACTIVITY AND OUTSIDE-NESS, YOU WILL HAVE TO PREFORM THIS MISSION ALL BY YOUSELF!!!" "What?" Commander Imp and Balloon Zombie said in unison. "We don't even know what the mission is!" Balloon Zombie said "Just take this chip" Dr. Zomboss said while pulling a USB Drive out of his computer "and implant it in the D.R.A.D. This contains the surveilance program." "Okay," Balloon Zombie replied "but I'll need a diversion" "ZOMBIES, ATTACK!" he yelled through the microphone. The operator replied "All the zombies are at the waterpark downstairs. Please leave a message." Dr. Zomboss sighed. "You might have to wait a while, Balloon Zombie" He said "I need to write the paperwork to shut this down." At Doublez's house... "And that's how I make plants!" Doublez said. He had showed the plants how to make a clone of Repeater. They were amazed. "Wow!" the original Repeater said "I finally have a guy who I can hang out with!" Coffee Bean was hopping up and down so much, he accidentally jumped on the pea bag, causing 2 peas to roll into the Flower Pot the cloned Repeater was in. Then Sunflower accidentally released some sun she was storing up. It landed in the cloned Repeater's pot. Then things began to happen. Black markings appeared below his eyes. An army helmet grew on his head and strapped itself. Four gun barrels appeared in his mouth, as if it were a machine gun. The result: Gatling Pea. "Well," Doublez said "We may have discovered Upgrade Plants! Basically, if we mix the right materials with regular plants, we get Upgrade Plants!" "So..." Sunflower said. She spat a seed into a pot. Then she spat sun at it. The seed turned into a Sunflower, and the pot turned into Flower Pot. "Hi!" the cloned Sunflower said. Sunflower spat another seed into the Flower Pot, then spat more sun. The Sunflower's head got smaller, then the stem got longer. Then a long sunflower stem came out of the leaves, then another small Sunflower head grew on it. "Hello!" the second Sunflower said in a boy's voice. "Wow!" all the plants said at once. For a while, Sunflower and Twin Sunflower were addicted to upgrades. They found a mushroom, and created Fume-Shroom. Another mushroom planted in his pot lead to Gloom-Shroom. Then they took a thorny weed out of the lawn that lead to Spikeweed. A rock in the pot lead to Spikerock. They went down to the swamp and found a cattail and lily pad. The lily pad became another Lily Pad. Once he was mixed with the cattail, Cattail was born. Then they found a melon with a splinter in it that became Melon-Pult. An ice cube combined with him lead to Winter Melon. They created another Melon-Pult, but mixed with a match became Summer Melon. They found a mushroom on the bottom of the Minecraft Portal, and that made another Magnet-Shroom. A chip of bronze Twin Sunflower found mixed with the mushroom lead to Gold Magnet. Finally, they took two kernels to make two Kernel-Pults. Some butter mixed with them lead to a single Cob Cannon. After that, the upgrade fad kind of faded. Gatling Pea shot even more peas than Repeater. Gloom-Shroom shot fumes in all directions. Twin Sunflower produced even more sun than Sunflower. Spikerock did even more damage to zombies than Spikeweed. Cattail shot thorns in all directions. Winter Melon lobbed melons that slowed down zombies. Summer Melon lobbed melons that burned zombies. Gold Magnet helped Marigold collect money, and they became best friends fast. Cob Cannon shot heavy-duty cobs that did exploding damage, and lots of it. Then, all the upgrade plants were up on the roof in their Flower Pots. Cob Cannon was given two, because just one couldn't hold him. Then a few zombies came. They were killed in three seconds. Then more zombies came. They were killed even faster. Then tons of zombies came. All the upgrade plants were sweating it, killing them. Durian-pult, Tall-Nut, and Garlic came up to help. Gloom-Shroom and Cattail went to the backyard to help there, as they were useless here. They were so distracted by the zombies, they didn't notice Balloon Zombie putting a chip into a hidden red device on the roof. All of a sudden, the zombies just stopped. "Weird" said Summer Melon. "Yah," replied Durian-pult "there are usually lots more" "Oh well!" Twin Sunflower's girl head said "I'm going to play Dress-Up with my brother!" "NOOO!!" the boy Twin Sunflower head yelled Back at Zomboss's lab. "The chip is in position," Balloon Zombie said "all surveilence programs are a go." A masked stranger walked into the room. He or she wasn't a zombie. The movements were too fluent. "Code 153.9c" the man said "The replacements are calibrated, but Serum 2.0005 is still in the prototype stage and we can't get the neutron disturber working right." "The serum will have to do," Dr. Zomboss said "and I can finish the neutron disturber." "Okay" the man said, with a determined look in his eye. Category:DT8's Fanfics Category:Fanfics